Jurassic Finn
by Sailordraco82520
Summary: Finn shows Kurt another one of his favorite childhood movies, much to Kurt's dismay, and Finn also shares a collection of items that meant a lot to him as a kid.
1. Chapter 1 Jurassic Finn

**AN: So in the timeline, this would be set roughly just before "Funeral." Granted Kurt didn't go to Dalton in this story line, but before we begin here are a few things to know that take place between Disney Spectacular! and Jurassic Finn.**

**-Finn and Kurt go to Prom, and they win Prom King and Queen.**

**-The rest of the Glee club found out about Sam's predicament.**

**-Burt and Carole needed a bigger house, so they just moved in, starting with the Hummel house, and then the Hudson house.**

**For spoilers, not really anything from Glee, though there would a ton for **_**Jurassic Park**_**, and I would also say **_**Show Me the Meaning**_**, for character refernces.**

**So I think that would be it for the notes in between stories, and now on for the story. Also I have proof read this several times, but I still don't guarantee that all the mistakes were found. So if there are mistakes, I apologize now. Enjoy!**

Jurassic Finn

-Burt-

Burt came through the front door of the new house with the last box that was brought over the old house. When Finn and Carole moved officially after the wedding it was decided that they needed a bigger house, but due to the heart attack, and then Christmas, and then having Carole's brother and nephews stay, it became more important that they get a bigger house with a few more bedrooms.

Burt walked into the kitchen where Carole was putting away the last of lunch dishes away. "Hey Carole, I need your help in figuring out where this box goes. I am pretty sure that its Finn's. Because I know for a fact that Kurt didn't have anything like this at the house."

Burt put the box on the counter, and Carole came over and opened it up, revealing the box filled almost to the top with dinosaur figures of all shapes and sizes. "Oh, wow…I didn't think Finn still had these. I hadn't seen them in years."

Burt looked back in the box. "So Finn was into dinosaurs as a kid?"

Carole smiled. "Yes, both he and Noah Puckerman both were. I remember shortly after Finn got all of these that Puck was furious that Finn had more dinosaurs than he did."

Burt smiled at that thought. "I tried to get Kurt into them, but he just rather have played with that Polly Pocket or whatever it was."

Carole reached into the box and pulled out one of them that was black in color, with blue and white, and it looked like it had feathers or something from what Burt could tell. "So when did Finn get these?"

Carole put the dinosaur back in the box. "It was the last time that Finn and I went out to see my parents when he was little, so I think he was nine."

"I thought he was six, at least that's what he told me." Burt said.

Carole smiled. "He was nine, trust me. He was six when I took him and Puck to go see that movie _Dinosaur_ by Disney, and he was obsessed with dinosaurs after that. Then I think a year later _Jurassic Park III_ came out and he wanted to see that. So I rented the first two so that he knew sort of what was going on."

Burt nodded. "So I take it you bought him some dinosaurs?"

"I bought a few for him at like Wal-Mart, and a few other places, but that last trip that we made out to see my parents, I told them that Finn was on a dinosaur craze, and they took us up to Thermopolis, Wyoming to the Wyoming Dinosaur Center, and then over to the Tate Geological Museum in Casper." Carole paused before she continued. "Between the two museums, my parents bought all these for him."

Burt's eyes widened. "I bet that wasn't cheap."

Carole shook her head. "No, it wasn't. If I remember right I think it was close to 300 dollars. Finn was the only one of the grandkids that were there for that particular visit, so dad played dinosaurs with Finn for most of the visit. He wanted to bring all of them back on the plane, but we couldn't carry that many, so I told him to pick four to bring with him and that dad would mail us the rest."

Burt shook his head. "I bet the shipping was expensive too. But like I said I tried to get Kurt into them and that didn't go over well. I took him to _Dinosaur _as well, but he got scared right there at the beginning and then started crying, so I took him home. I think I also tried that _Land Before Time_ or something like that."

Carole nodded. "Finn had those too; I think he had like six or seven of them."

Burt folded the box up and lifted it off of the counter. "Well, I'll set this on his bed, and then he can figure out where to put it."

Carole smiled as she went back to wiping the counters down.

-Finn-

Finn walked into the new house from after school, and he was tired. So the last thing that he wanted was his mom, talking to him as he came in the front door.

"I made some fresh chocolate chip cookies for you and Kurt. Also pick up you clothes and get them into the laundry room, otherwise you are wearing dirty clothes. Oh and I forgot Burt found a box of yours that I haven't seen in years, so he put it on your bed." Carole said from the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." Finn said, confused about what Burt might put on his bed. Finn made a beeline for the kitchen and grabbed a handful of cookies. "Oh Kurt, wanted me to pass along the message that he was going to the mall with Mercedes and Tina, but he would be home for dinner."

Carole nodded. "Alright thanks for letting me know, Finn."

Finn nodded his head as he left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to his new room. Finn opened the door and saw the box and became even more confused as to what the contents of it were. Finn dropped his bag and then placed the rest of his cookies on the computer desk and then dragged over his computer chair and opened up the box. Finn gasped at the contents and started smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning. He then reached into the box and started pulling out all of the dinosaurs one at a time and carefully looking over each one, and then set it aside.

-Kurt-

Kurt came in with a bag of newly bought clothes from his trip to the mall. He walked into the kitchen where Carole was hard at work making lasagna. "Hello Carole, how was your day?"

Carole looked up from her work. "It's been good so far. Oh, can you let Finn know that dinner is in about 45 minutes, for me?"

Kurt nodded as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Yeah, I can do that."

Carole gave him a smile. "Thanks Kurt, you are such a sweetheart."

Kurt smiled back. "I try to be."

Kurt walked back through and grabbed his bag of clothes and headed up the stairs to check on Finn. When he got to the top of the stairs Kurt was a little curious as to the strange noises that were coming from Finn's room.

"Duhn, duhn, duhn, duhn, duhn, duhn, no don't eat me! I'm too young to die! Sorry kiddo but your my dinner, roar!" Finn was saying in a little kid voice.

When Kurt turned the corner and looked into the room he saw Finn playing with a bunch of weird looking toys, with two of them in his hands that were apparently attacking each other. "Umm….Finn, do I even want to ask?"

Finn looked up from where he was playing and dropped the two things that were in his hands. "I'm sorry Kurt, I just thought that mom had thrown these out a long time ago and I was surprised that we still had them."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what these things are?"

Finn stood up and walked over and gave Kurt a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. "This is my dinosaur collection that I had when I was a kid. Grandpa Dale and Grandma Cindy got these for me a long time ago."

"Oh," Kurt said as he looked at all the dinosaurs on the floor, "is that what all these weirdly shaped objects on the floor are."

Finn smiled. "Do you want look at them?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I don't know anything about dinosaurs."

Finn gave Kurt a look that said 'you got to be kidding', but he shrugged and pulled Kurt over to sit on his computer chair as he took the floor. "I can tell you all of their names, and some specific things about each one, when lived and stuff."

It was hard for Kurt not to smile at Finn's enthusiasm. "Finn, as much as I'd love to hear you tell me all about all of these, I am honestly not going to remember any of their names, and let alone anything else that you're going to tell me."

Finn looked slightly put out and looked down at his lap. Kurt sighed softly before he spoke. "But tell you what, why don't you tell me which one is your number one absolute favorite above all else."

Finn brightened up and started looking around him at all the dinosaurs for one in particular, after locating it, he leaned over and picked it up and handed it to Kurt. The dinosaur was golden brown in color with a darker brown stripes and spots on it. It also had a bunch of things sticking out of its back from its head all the way down to its tail. Finn was looking at Kurt with rapt attention. Kurt didn't know what it was so he then looked at Finn. "What is it?"

Finn smiled. "It's a Stegosaurus, and that's my favorite one."

Kurt nodded. "So what's with these things on its back?"

Finn's eyes again lit up as he spoke. "Those are actually plates on its back, and scientist's debate about how the plates were used. Some say that they were used for defensive reasons, some say for heating or cooling it. But the four tail spikes on the end of the tail are what it uses to defend itself with."

Kurt raised his eyebrows as Finn explained what these weird features were on the Stevo whatever sore. But Kurt was going to be a good boyfriend and not let it show that he was bored out of his mind and could care less, but this was Finn's favorite dinosaur. "That's cool about the Stevo…"

"Stegosaurus," Finn corrected Kurt.

Kurt paused, before he continued. "Stegosaurus, but why is this one your favorite Finn?"

Finn thought for a minute. "I always liked the way it looked. Plus I thought when I was younger that I could have plates and a tail with spikes, and be a cool dinosaur human."

Kurt smiled. "Well that goes to explain the way you style your hair."

Finn gave Kurt a confused look, and Kurt laughed. "The way you spiked your hair into that small and tiny Mohawk, maybe you're trying to imitate the smaller plates of that Stegosaurus that you are so fond of."

Finn smiled, though he wasn't sure if he should be upset or find the whole thing amusing. "Yeah well, at least I didn't go around assuming that I was a dinosaur."

Kurt stopped laughing. "Wait, what?"

It was Finn's turn to laugh and Kurt looked confused. "I said that I didn't go around being a dinosaur, and still occasionally still call myself one."

Kurt continued to look flustered for a minute before something seemed to click into place. "You don't mean, Noah, do you?"

Finn nodded. "Yep, where do you think the whole Puckasaurus nickname came from?"

Kurt shook his head. "I never really thought about it."

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, Puck's favorite dinosaur is or was Tyrannosaurus rex, and he gave himself that name because he thought he was a dinosaur. I don't know why he still calls himself that, it's really one of the more stupid nicknames he gave himself."

Kurt laughed at that, and then was distracted by a knock on the door. Kurt turned and Finn looked up to see Burt at the door, he had a look that was between amusement and trying to keep his face calm. "Carole said that dinner is ready in five minutes, and that you two need to get ready."

Finn stood up and then reached out and grabbed his hand and Kurt forgot to set the Stegosaurus down, so it ended up going down with them to dinner. When they got down there Kurt had a little freak out that he had brought it down with him. Finn just laughed and then made Kurt bring it to the table and set next to the pan of enchiladas.

After dinner was over, Finn and Kurt went up to their respective rooms to do their homework. With Kurt tutoring him for most of the school year, Finn was able to complete his school work far more efficiently than before, but when it came to math Finn still struggled.

Finn picked up his algebra homework and went and knocked on Kurt's door. Kurt looked up from his desk and smiled. "Let me guess you need some help with your homework?"

Finn smiled sheepishly. "Just my algebra, I got a little bit of it done, but I'm struggling with it."

Kurt returned the smile and motioned for Finn to come in so he could help, and after 20 minutes Kurt had Finn done with his math homework. Finn leaned over and kissed Kurt and after a minute Finn broke it. Kurt was sad that Finn didn't carry on. "Thanks Kurt, you're really great for helping me with this."

Kurt smiled. "Well I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't."

Finn got a bigger smile on his face before he leaned in for another kiss. Kurt licked the bottom of Finn's lip and Finn opened his mouth to let Kurt in. They got so caught up in the kiss that when they broke apart due to the throat clearing for they were both blushing.

Both Carole and Burt were standing in the doorway. "It's time for bed you two, and Finn here's your dinosaur."

Burt tossed Finn his Stegosaurus and Finn caught it. Finn then turned to Kurt. "Oh, Kurt I was wondering if you would watch _Jurassic Park _with me this weekend?"

Kurt glanced at Burt and Carole, who seemed at that point it was easier to just leave. Kurt looked back at Finn. "Sure, I guess."

Finn's face lite up with joy, and then leaned over and gave Kurt another kiss. "Thanks Kurt!"

Finn then turned around and headed out the door back to his room. Kurt shook his head, "I have a feeling that I am going to regret this."

-Finn-

Finn was practically oozing with joy as Kurt sat on the love seat so that they could watch_ Jurassic Park_. Finn managed to convince his mom to take Burt out to dinner so that he and Kurt could watch the movie, even though it didn't take much. Finn had also managed to make dinner for the two of them and they ate and were both done and on the couch by 8:00 pm.

Finn noticed that Kurt visibly apprehensive about watching it, but he seemed to act like he was not bothered by anything. Finn loaded the DVD, and then flopped himself down next to Kurt as the he then hit play. "You ready?"

Kurt gave Finn a look with both eyebrows raised, but didn't say anything as the movie started. Kurt watched as they brought a box out of some trees. "What's in the box?"

Finn put his arm around Kurt. "A dinosaur is in the box, a Velociraptor to be exact."

Kurt nodded, but then Finn spoke again as they set the box down. "Though it's not an actual Velociraptor, for it is too big. An actual Velociraptor is about the size of a chicken in body size and about four feet long."

Kurt just blinked. "Oh."

They continued to watch and then when the gatekeeper fell off the box and then picked up Kurt jumped. And as the guy was yelling "Shoot Her!" and the Vel-whatever Finn called it was making all those noises he turned his head and his eyes into Finn's chest.

Finn wrapped a comforting arm around Kurt and after all the noises the dinosaur was making and people were talking did Kurt turn around and watch the movie. When they got to the island and they saw another dinosaur that Kurt thought he understood the appeal of dinosaurs. Then as the movie explained about how the dinosaurs were made, he found that interesting.

When the group of characters all got out of the cars, and followed Dr. Grant, Kurt was curious as to what they were doing. But when the dinosaur appeared, Kurt let out a breath of air. "Wow."

Finn let out a small chuckle. Finn watched as Kurt watched them mill about the sick dinosaur and then became absolutely appalled when Dr. Sattler was digging through the dinosaur's poop. Kurt remained quiet though, and continued to watch in silence until they had stopped somewhere. Then when Kurt heard the goat he knew that they were at.

After a few minutes Kurt was fine until the bloody goat leg fell on the top of the car above the girl and Kurt jumped up off of the couch. Finn luckily pulled Kurt down and held him tight. Then for the next few minutes Kurt was fine, until the Tyrannosaurus came crashing down through the top of the car. Kurt shrieked, and then hid into Finn's chest.

Kurt glanced back at the television and was horrified when the Tyrannosaur flipped the car over, and then cringed when it went after Malcolm and went crashing into the bathroom and then ate the lawyer. Then as the Tyrannosaurus pushed the car over the edge of the fence and into a tree Kurt was cringing into Finn. After the Tyrannosaur roared, and went back to the people talking Kurt relaxed a little bit. Then it went to the fat guy telling some small dinosaur to fetch a stick and that he was out of food. "You, know, that guy is an idiot. He is the food."

Finn laughed at Kurt's comment and then when the dinosaur spat on the fat guy Kurt was sounds of disgust. But after that seen Kurt gathered himself up. "Well that idiot got what he deserved."

Finn smiled and kissed Kurt on the forehead. As the movie continued Kurt cringed as Tim and Dr. Grant raced ahead of the car as it fell through the tree, but he didn't say anything. When the long necked dinosaur sneezed on the girl, Kurt made a retching sound as Finn chuckled, and then Kurt turned around and slapped Finn on the arm. "That's absolutely disgusting Finn, there is nothing funny about it!"

Finn continued to chuckle. "It is with you freaking out over it."

Kurt glared at Finn for a moment before he turned back to the movie. Kurt again remained fine for most of the movie then but had started crying a little when Tim was electrocuted and fell off of the fence. But his crying turned into a shriek of terror when the Velociraptor came out from behind Sattler after she turned the power on.

Kurt had jumped into Finn's lap when the Velociraptor then tore out the chain link fence, and stayed there. About a minute later Finn could have sworn that Kurt sucked in all the air in the room when the Velociraptor also appeared and then attacked the game warden and Kurt flinched hard into Finn's chest and Finn wrapped both of his arms around Kurt to make him feel safe.

Kurt then was able to relax a bit, until the Velociraptors showed up to track the kids into the kitchen. "I am really starting to regret watching this with you, these Veal what sits are scary."

Finn, gave a small smile at Kurt's comment and just wrapped his arms tighter. Then Kurt again inhaled all the air when the soup ladle fell onto the floor, and then Kurt held his breath for the longest time. When Tim sprinted for the freezer Kurt was yelling at the television. "Run! Run! Run!"

Finn laughed, and then Kurt freaked out when the Velociraptor jumped back at the closing door, and sighed in relief when Lex came running up and locked it in the freezer. Kurt was able to stay calm for another few minutes, but Kurt jumped up hard to enough to break Finn's hold and fell off of the love seat and onto the floor when the Velociraptor came up through the ceiling tile.

Finn paused the movie long enough to help Kurt up off of the floor. "Are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I am scared as hell right now due to those Velveetas or whatever they are called."

Finn reached over and wrapped Kurt into a hug, "Well the movie is almost over with. Do you think you can finish it?"

After Kurt took a moment to compose himself he nodded. "Let's finish it."

Sitting back down on the couch, Kurt on Finn's lap, Finn pressed play. Kurt flinched when the Velociraptor jumped onto the skeleton that they were all climbing on, and then Kurt flinched again when the whole thing came crashing down. Kurt jumped again, but Finn had a better hold than last time when the Tyrannosaurus came in and grabbed the Velociraptor.

Then as the movie came to end Kurt felt himself relax though he was still scared from the last intense 20 minutes of the movie and he went into the kitchen to get a drink of water as Finn shut the television down. Though Kurt shrieked and jumped when Finn came up behind him and went to place a kiss on his neck, and Kurt dropped the glass, which broke, and Finn was rubbing his ear from Kurt's scream.

"Good grief, Kurt, did you have to do that in my ear?" Finn spoke.

Kurt calming down glared at Finn for a second before he softened. "Sorry, I'm just still a little wound up from the movie."

Finn nodded as he went to grab the broom and a dust pan. "It's alright; I should have made more noise rather than just sneaking up on you."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, you should have."

Finn handed Kurt the broom and was quiet as Kurt swept the floor. After Kurt had a pile ready, Finn bent down and held the dust pan so Kurt could sweep the glass onto it. After Finn stood back up he looked at Kurt, before he spoke. "So I take it that you don't want to watch the second and third one?"

Kurt looked at Finn as if he had all three slushy flavors from school and looked as if he were about to throw them on him. Finn noticed and back tracked. "We don't have to, I just thought that I'd ask."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, this one was good enough. I'm going to go get started on my moisturizing routine."

Finn nodded and then set about turning lights off down stairs, and turned the porch light on for Burt and Carole, even though the front door was locked. Finn went up to his room and checked his email, Facebook and stuff and then hopped into the shower, and came out and climbed into bed.

Finn woke up a little bit later to the house all quiet and noticed that Kurt had came into his room and climbed into his bed at some point. Finn smiled when he heard Kurt mutter about 'scary dinosaurs'. Finn lay back down after pulling the covers up so that they covered Kurt. Finn then settled down and then wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and went back to sleep.

-Carole-

Carole arrived back at the house with Burt shortly after 1:30 in the morning. They had spent the night seeing two movies, as well as dinner at Breadstix and then for drinks after the movies. When they arrived home to a quiet house they went through and were impressed that the boys had kept the place clean. When they went up the stairs, Burt went to go check on Kurt, Carole was about to pop into the bathroom when Burt came out of Kurt's room. "Kurt's not in his room. I'm going to check Finn's."

Carole followed him to Finn's room, and when Burt turned on the light they saw Finn and Kurt curled up under the covers, and Finn's arm wrapped over Kurt's waist. Burt made to step another foot into the room when Carole reached out her hand touched Burt on the shoulder. Burt turned to look at Carole and was confused with her shaking her head. "Just let them sleep."

Burt frowned. "But they know the rules that they are not to be sleeping in the same bed together until they are out of the house."

Carole waved her hand at that. "If you haven't noticed they're still wearing their clothes, so I am sure that they didn't break any of the other rules."

Burt attempted to say something else but Carole shook her head. "Look they're both asleep, I am sure that Kurt got scared from watching _Jurassic Park_, if I know Kurt at all, and he came to Finn so that he'd feel safe. So let's let them be tonight."

Burt stammered, as Carole pulled him out of Finn's room and turned the light off. She looked at Burt, who was contemplating on going back in there. Carole sighed. "Burt, they're going to be just fine, and I trust both of them."

Burt nodded at that and then sighed. "I guess, you're right Carole, I just still feel like Kurt's still a little kid."

Carole smiled. "That's part of kids growing up. Come on you old dinosaur let's go to bed."

Burt glanced back into Finn's room and then moved off to their room at the end of the hall. Carole then stole a glance back into the room as well and smiled. She was so proud of how far Finn has come with Kurt in less than a year, and she's also glad that Kurt has made Finn an even better person because of their relationship.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please Review! This is supposed to be a one shot, but if people want I can continue this one a little bit more if people want more of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Search for the Dinosaur

**AN: Well the consensus seemed to be wanting a little bit more of **_**Jurassic Finn**_**, so here is the second part of what I had thought about doing for it. So for the next chapter will have a spoiler for **_**Glee**_**, with a reference to **_**Funeral**_**, and there will be a lot of spoilers for **_**The Lost World: Jurassic Park**_**, and **_**Jurassic Park III**_**. Hope you guys enjoy! And again I think I got all the mistakes, no prom****ises, but if there are I apologize now. Also I want to take a moment and thank particularly good finder and JasonDragon64 for their help and contribution in helping come up with the better Facebook comments than I had originally came up with initially, and I think it made it more humorous. So thanks guys!**

Chapter 2

Search for the Dinosaur

-Kurt-

Kurt was waiting impatiently at the mall for Mercedes. He had managed to convince her to meet him after she was done with church, and that he needed her help in finding a few presents. Five minutes later Mercedes came over wearing the jacket that makes Kurt's eyes go cross eyed and it makes him think that she looks like a Technicolor zebra.

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes smiled as she gave him a hug. "So, who are we getting presents for?"

Kurt let go of her and returned the smile. "We are getting a present for none other than my fabulous boyfriend, of course and our super awesome parents."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "What happened to put you on cloud nine?"

Kurt slightly blushed and Mercedes squealed with joy. "Kurt, you got lucky last night, didn't you?"

Kurt blushed even more. "Mercedes, I am thrilled that you think that I had managed to get laid exciting, but no we didn't do that."

Mercedes gave Kurt a look that had Kurt feeling uncomfortable for a second. "Look, I may have fantasized about having sex with Finn, but in actuality I am absolutely terrified to even go that far. I am fine with the intense kissing and the grinding with him. Plus I think he's more afraid of what my dad will do to him if that happens."

Mercedes was quiet for a minute before she spoke. "So what kind of fantasies, have you had about him?"

_God, just open the floor to China now!_ Kurt thought, as he blushed some more. "I am not having this conversation with you."

Mercedes smirked. "Fine have it your way. So what are we getting Finn this week and your parents?"

Kurt sighed and started walking. "Well, you see Finn, had managed to convince Carole to take dad out last night, and he made a wonderful dinner for the two of us and didn't burn anything. Then he had me sit down and watch _Jurassic Park_ with him and the movie managed to make me jump like crazy."

Mercedes was smiling. "Are you going to watch the other two?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm good. The first one was more than enough dinosaur entertainment for me."

Mercedes shook her head. "You should at least see the second one. I liked it more than I did three."

Kurt stopped and looked at Mercedes. "You've watched _Jurassic Park_?"

Mercedes shrugged. "My brother was into it, so yeah of course I've seen them. But seriously you should watch the other two."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe that you are trying to convince me to watch them. But anyway, before Carole and dad got back Finn and I had gone to bed, in our separate rooms, and well I had a nightmare about those Vel-what-evers and they were attacking me."

"Velociraptors?" Mercedes offered Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah those things, and well I was scared and I went over to Finn's room and crawled into his bed, for I was scared and fell asleep. So when I woke up this morning I was still in Finn's bed, and when we got downstairs in our pajamas, Dad and Carole were gushing over the camera and they had taken a picture of us asleep. "

"Oh that is just too cute." Mercedes smiled at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah well I just wanted to thank dad and Carole, for not waking me up."

Mercedes nodded. "So what are we getting for Finn?"

"He said that his favorite dinosaur was a Stegosaurus, so I figured that we could find something with that on it or something." Kurt said as they walked.

-Finn-

Finn walked into the dining room and smiled at his mom. "Hey mom, may I borrow your camera so that I can put that picture on my laptop?"

Carole raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to put it on your laptop?"

Finn set his laptop on the table. "I just want to put it on my Facebook."

Carole narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Finn sighed. "Mom, I deleted and blocked everyone off of my Facebook that I thought were my friends, but they kept on harassing me and Kurt. So only the family and my real friends can see the picture."

Carole debated about it for a minute before she walked over to the counter and handed the camera over to Finn. "Alright, but this goes against my better judgment, Finn, but I trust you."

"Thanks, mom, thank you so much!" Finn said as he hugged his mom and then he sat down and uploaded the picture to his Facebook. Finn then checked his emails, and a few internet sites that he visits frequently. Finn also returned to Facebook to make a comment or two before he shut down the laptop and headed to his room to play some Xbox.

-Kurt-

It was ten minutes to closing at the mall and Kurt was pretty upset that he didn't find anything for Finn. The only t-shirts and hoodies that he could find that had a Stegosaurus on it were kids clothes and that were all definitely way too small for Finn to wear. He had found a nice smelling perfume for Carole and the first three seasons of _Deadliest Catch_ for his dad.

So with a heavy heart Kurt left the mall with Mercedes and went home. Upon his arrival, Kurt was enveloped into a big bear hug from Finn as he walked in the front door. "I missed you today, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "Finn, I saw you this morning and at lunch. How on Earth could you miss me?"

Finn gave him a lopsided smile. "Do I honestly need a reason to miss my boyfriend?"

"No, I suppose that you don't." Kurt replied, before Finn went to grab the bag that Kurt was holding. "Oh, no you don't this isn't for you."

Finn gave Kurt a puppy dog look that almost made Kurt relent into showing him what was in the bag. "Finn, this is for dad, and Carole. Besides I am not sure that you deserve anything, after you showed me that horrific dinosaur movie last night."

Finn shook his head and laughed. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"For you maybe," Kurt said as he moved past Finn and headed for the kitchen, where he could hear Carole's radio going. "I had nightmares that those Velveeta saurs or whatever they are called kept coming after me after they would eat you. Do you even know how scared I was? I had to change my pajamas because the first ones were soaked in sweat."

"They're called Velociraptors, and by the way I apologized and I'm not even going to ask you to watch the other two with me." Finn said as he followed Kurt.

Kurt came around the corner of the kitchen to find both his dad and Carole in there. "Dad, Carole, I got both of you something as a thank you for last night. I honestly do wish you would delete that picture off of your camera Carole, please."

Carole smiled a little sadly at that. "Well you see, Finn liked the picture, and he said that he wanted to put it on his Facebook."

Kurt groaned loudly as if in agony. "Finn, please tell me that you didn't post it."

Finn was now staring at the floor and a dark blush was slowly working its way up his neck and face. "I…I didn't."

"FINN," Kurt yelled. "Oh my Gaga of Gucci and McQueen I so do not believe this. Wait, yes I can." Kurt said as he set his bag on the countertop where Burt was leaning against, drying a pot. Kurt put his fingers to his temples and started to massage them.

After a few minutes of silence Kurt lowered his arms. "Carole, here is my thank you for last night."

Kurt reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a light purple box and then handed it to Carole. Carole took it and then looked at Kurt. "Kurt this is Hugo Pure Purple."

Kurt nodded. "I thought that the combined fragrances of the violet, amber, nectarine, marzipan, cyclamen, and suede would complement you very well."

Carole nodded. "Well thank you Kurt, but you didn't have to do this."

Kurt shook his head. "Yes, I did. I know that I broke the rule of no sleeping together, except if we have company, and I feel bad and thankful at the same time. So dad, these are for you."

Kurt pulled out the DVD's of _Deadliest Catch_ and handed them to Burt who took them and nodded. "Thank you Kurt."

"No problem, dad." Kurt said, and then he turned to Finn. "As for you we're going to see what sort of damage that you did to my social life with that picture."

-Finn-

Finn had loaded up his laptop again and then signed into Facebook. Finn heard a groan from Kurt, and then noticed that he had 34 new messages so Finn clicked on it and they were all on the picture that he had posted that afternoon.

**Santana Lopez** Wanky-Wanky. Incest is HOT!

**Noah Puckerman** Way to gay-up Facebook guys

**Artie Abrams** That is disgusting

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Absolutely appalling

**Santana Lopez** How is it appalling?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Honestly, look at that—Finn in an orange shirt and Kurt in blue pants? It's the epitome of trashy.

**Artie Abrams** And clashy. This is a disgrace to our nation, and everything fashionable. LOL

**Brittany S. Pierce** Are they making dolphin babies?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Next time, I want to watch you guys, LOL

**Mike Chang** TINA! I don't want to see that!

**Sam Evans** DUDES!

**Josh Ashwoods** DUDES! You're hot!

**Drew Coy** OMG, cuz seriously?

**Sean Barton** Cuz, I like Kurt, but I don't need this picture in my head

**Jessica Barton** Finn, don't listen to my brother, this is hot!

**Mercedes Jones** White Boy, you better make my boo happy or Imma cut ya

**Tina Cohen-Chang** You two look like an ice cream wrapper

**Mercedes Jones **My parents won't appreciate all the cavities I'm gettin' from looking at this picture.

**Drew Coy** Or a pair of idiots

**Tina Cohen-Chang**A pair of adorable idiots

**Santana Lopez** Incredibly adorable idiots

**Lauren Zizes** Possibly the most adorable idiots in the world

**Noah Puckerman** I think I just puked out a rainbow

**Blaine Anderson** You know what, I still had my doubts that Finn and Kurt were not together. This has erased all doubts from my mind

**Brittany S. Pierce** Kurt looks like a soft Kitty. Kurt's soft. Like, his hands feel like baby hands. You don't understand the things I would do to those hands.

**Finn Hudson:** Brittany, you can't have Kurt or his hands

**Mike Chang**Everyone else was making witty comments. So I thought I would try. YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE A PAIR OF…OF…GAY GUYS. Yeah, see, I'm no good at it.

**Brittany S. Pierce** =(

**Quinn Fabray** Finn, does Kurt know you posted this picture?

**Finn Hudson:** Uh…

**Quinn Fabray **I thought so, well then have fun with that

**Rachel Berry** I find that, while not entirely appropriate in all public settings, excessive intimacy can really strengthen the bond between partners and help properly nourish a relationship. In fact, my dads have a special time each week where they do as such, and I have never seen a more beautiful relationship

**Noah Puckerman **God, Berry, no one wants to hear about your dads getting it on!

**Rachel Berry **Noah! That is absolutely vile!

**Noah Puckerman** You started it

Finn was laughing as he and Kurt read through all the comments. Kurt kept turning redder and redder as he read each comment. "Finn, all I am going to say right now is that you are lucky that I love you so much, because otherwise I would seriously be murdering you."

Finn stopped laughing. "I'll take the picture down, if you want me to."

"The damage is done." Kurt said as he sat down next to Finn and sighed.

Finn looked down at the table. "You're mad."

Kurt shook his head. "Annoyed would be a better word. Finn, may I ask why you posted it?"

Finn looked up and looked Kurt in the eyes. "I just wanted to show everyone how much I love you and that I really do care about you."

Finn saw the beginnings of a small smile form on Kurt's lips before he spoke. "Finn, everyone knows that you do, well I guess with the exception of Blaine, who appears to be quite the oblivious airhead, but at any rate, they don't need to see a picture like this to know that. They see it every day that we are together, and we proved that we are stronger together than we are separate because of your love to me, and again I am not the only one that sees that."

Finn nodded with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Thanks Kurt," Finn then leaned over and hugged Kurt. Kurt returned the hug in full.

"So Finn, next time that you decide to put pictures of us on Facebook, please, check with me so I can avoid reading what our friends and family are going to post because of it." Kurt said when they broke apart. With that both boys went and got ready for bed so that they could go to school the next day.


	3. Chap 3 Boom Boom Acka Lacka Boom Boom

**AN: So here is the last part of Jurassic Finn, I hope that you guys enjoy and come back for Backstreet Gaga, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Boom Boom Acka-lacka Lacka Boom Boom

-Kurt-

Kurt was sitting in history class when Mercedes and Puck both walked in and sat next to him Puck then turned to face Kurt. "So I hear that Finn made you watch _Jurassic Park_ and that also is the reason he posted a picture of you two on Facebook and make it gayer than it already was; so what is it with you?"

Kurt sighed as Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "I am not a fan of scary movies."

Puck snorted. "You find _Jurassic Park_ scary? Please, _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_ is far more scary than that."

It was Kurt's turn to snort. "You watch _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_?"

Puck turned a little a red in the cheeks. "Sarah likes to watch it, I just happen to see bits and pieces of it."

Mercedes smirked. "Oh, sure Puck, you love to watch it, no matter what you say."

Puck kind of glared at Mercedes. "Watch it Mercedes."

Mercedes turned in her chair and gave Puck a full on glare. "You watch it Top 40, I will cut you and then I will let Lauren make a nice rug out of you."

Puck crossed his arms and glared at Mercedes before he then turned back to Kurt. "So how did you get scared watching _Jurassic Park_?"

Kurt looked at Puck. "If you must know I was only really terrified of the Velociraptors, if anything and I had a nightmare that those things were after me and Finn, and then Finn tripped and they got him."

Puck nodded. "Yeah well Finn said that you jumped a lot more than just the end of the movie with the Raptors."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You know what Noah, I don't have to sit here and defend myself to you about what happened when we watched the movie."

Puck sat there and stared for a second. "Come on dude, I Just want an answer."

Kurt sighed again and looked at Mercedes who just shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, if you must know Noah, I absolutely don't like dinosaurs, and this whole thing started when my father put a box of dinosaur toys on Finn's bed, where I ended up catching him playing with them. He then asked me to watch the movie so I agreed since it seemed to be important to him. So I had a nightmare about losing him to those raptors and I was upset and I needed some comforting. I was unaware until we woke up the next morning that Carole had taken a picture and let alone that Finn pasted it on Facebook until after that."

Kurt noticed that Puck zoned out about halfway through his explanation. Kurt picked up his eraser and threw it a Puck, hitting him between the eyes. Puck then flinched and then loudly barked at Kurt, "Dude, what the hell!"

"You bug me to tell you something and then you zone out. So I am not going to tell you again what I just said." Kurt said in a huff.

Puck rubbed his face. "God, you need to get laid, no wonder you're so uptight all the time."

Both Mercedes and Kurt's mouths dropped open at Puck's comment but neither could make a reply due to the bell ringing. Though it didn't stop Mercedes from reaching over and slamming Puck's book closed on his hand about halfway through class.

-Finn-

Finn was exchanging notebooks in his locker after lunch, when Kurt walked up to him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Finn nodded. "Sure, what's up?"

"Why did you tell Puck about me watching _Jurassic Park_, and that I jumped all the way through it?" Kurt asked looking up at Finn.

Finn shrugged, "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed. "It's alright, but you and I both know that Puck's got a big mouth on him almost as bad as Santana in the gossip department and I really…"

"Sup, fags?"

Kurt paused in his speech and turned to see Dave Karofsky standing not too far away from them smirking. Finn's eyes narrowed and he moved to stand between Kurt and Karofsky. "What do you want?"

"I just came to see if it was true that the little fudge packer was really scared of a dinosaur movie." Karofsky said as he glared at Kurt.

"It's none of your business as to what bothers him. And if you haven't looked in the mirror lately, you're gay too." Finn replied.

Karofsky blanched for minute. "Watch it Hudson or something might happen to you."

Finn smiled. "Go ahead and try it. You and I both know that if you so much as try to physically hurt Kurt or me again you will be expelled from school."

"Who said anything about school?" Karofsky asked.

Kurt stepped out from behind Finn. "We still have that restraining order against you from when you tried to tip me over in that port a potty. If you violate that you go to jail."

Karofsky shrugged his shoulders and then spoke quietly. "I still say that you're dating the wrong fag, Hudson."

Finn flushed with anger, but he spoke loudly for the whole hall to hear. "Who should I date? If you think even for a minute that I would date you then you're a bigger idiot than I thought. You've done nothing but harassed me since we were in grade school. Both you and Azimio ripped my Letterman Jacket, which I spent forever saving my money for. So just get it through your prehistoric brain, that I will never date you."

Karofsky made to lunge at Finn, and Finn prepared for the hit, but it never came as Finn saw the tall figure of Sue Sylvester holding onto Karofsky's arm, with what appeared to be a vice like grip. "Now listen here Curious George, you will leave Frankenteen and Porcelain alone, or I promise that you will spend the rest of your life reading those lovely little pop-up books and coloring books for your entertainment. Now do I make myself clear?"

Karofsky didn't say anything but tried to pull away again, but Sue held onto him. "I believe I didn't hear your answer Curious George. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Coach Sylvester you made yourself very clear." Karofsky said in a seething voice as Sue's grip seemed to get tighter.

Sue released him at that point. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to cut someone from my Cheerios squad."

With that Sue stormed down the hall leaving Finn and Kurt ever thankful that she apparently liked them over Karofsky. Finn turned his head to look at Karofsky and saw him rubbing his arm where Sue had had a hold of it. Karofsky looked up at Finn and glared. "At least I wouldn't jump during a dinosaur movie."

With that said Karofsky walked off down the other way. Finn let loose a breath of air that he hadn't realized he was holding and then turned to Kurt. Finn noticed that Kurt seemed to be debating about something because he could see it in Kurt's eyes. After a moment Kurt looked up at Finn and smiled. "Finn, I want you to show me the other two _Jurassic Park_ movies."

Finn blinked for a moment. "You really want to? I mean you don't have to just because Curious George said that."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it won't be because of what that Neanderthal said, but rather because I want to and it did seem important to you. So yes I want to watch them."

Finn smiled a little bit. "Thanks Kurt!"

With that Finn leaned down and gave Kurt a kiss on the lips and then picked him up and twirled him around in the hall as he continued to kiss him.

-Kurt-

After they had gotten home that day both Finn and Kurt set to do their homework immediately after school with them both finishing within twenty-five minutes of each other. Finn grabbed his box set of the_ Jurassic Park_ movies and went down to the television, and loaded up the second movie. When Finn turned around Kurt emerged from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn and two glasses of water and set them on the coffee table.

Finn sat down on the couch and held out his arms for Kurt. Kurt smiled softly at him. "Finn, you better make this movie worth my while."

Finn gave Kurt his lopsided grin and then spoke. "I will, but again you don't have to watch this if you don't want to."

Kurt shook his head and then sat down on the couch next to Finn placing himself so that he could tuck his feet up and have his back leaning on the left side of Finn's torso. "No, I decided that we are going to watch these movies and we are going to watch them. Now hit play sweetie."

Finn smiled and gave Kurt's neck a nice long kiss. "God you're bossy today. I like it."

Kurt made a sound that was between a snort of laughter and a moan. "I'm always bossy, so where have you been? And don't do that unless you want something else to happen."

Finn stopped and then leaned forward to stare at Kurt. "You mean sex?"

Kurt felt his cheeks almost instantaneously go from its natural rose-pink color to almost a dark red. "No, I didn't mean sex Finnegan. But I was thinking more of an intense make-out session. And for all the price of tea in China, why in the hell is everyone interested in whether or not you and I have had sex?"

Finn's cheeks flushed as well and become about the same color as Kurt. "I don't know either. After I did it with Santana, I decided that I am not going to do it again until I am absolutely sure that I am ready. So I want you to know that I am just fine with where our relationship is. It's not like when I was with Quinn or Rachel and I was trying to figure out ways of getting into their pants."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Finn. "So you're saying that you don't want to have sex with me."

Finn shook his head. "No, that's not what I am saying at all. What I guess I mean is that with you I don't feel that having sex is nearly as important as it was when I was with Quinn or Rachel. With you sex just seems like it's not necessary."

Kurt sat there and stared into Finn's chocolate orbs for a minute, before he leaned in and gave Finn a kiss on the lips. "Thanks, Finn. That means so much to me, to know that that's how you feel."

Finn gave a small smile. "No problem."

Kurt then turned around and got himself comfortable. "Now let's watch this movie."

Finn hit play and the movie started. Kurt sat through the opening of the movie and watched. When the little girl found the little green dinosaur Kurt looked up at Finn. "Please tell me the little girl lives."

Finn nodded. "She does, but she does get attacked."

Kurt braced himself to see the little girl attacked, and only just seeing the girl's mother scream, he had to admit that he was relieved. As the movie continued Finn wrapped his arm a little more securely around Kurt and then laid his head on Kurt's. When another set of green looking dinosaurs appeared, Kurt recognized them as Finn's favorite, the Stegosaurus; Kurt sat up a little bit to watch them better.

When Sarah crawled up and the camera revealed a baby Stegosaurus, Kurt squealed with joy. "Oh, isn't that thing precious! I can see why you like the Stegosaurus, Finn that baby is just adorable."

Finn smiled when Kurt looked up at him. "Well that's part of it Kurt. Yes I do agree that that baby is adorable. The first time I saw this, I had asked mom for one for my birthday."

Kurt looked up expecting an answer, when one didn't come Kurt pressed, "And?"

Finn smiled at the memory. "I got an I.O.U from her for one. Maybe I should cash that in this year?"

Kurt chuckled and turned back to the movie. As the movie progressed Kurt felt a feeling of disgust as he watched the hunters trip over the dinosaur that some bald dude had called Elvis, but Kurt didn't really say anything until the bald dude had gone to collect his fee, and when he saw the baby Tyrannosaurus in the nest with all the flies buzzing around it Kurt was disgusted. "God that is disgusting. I realize that there are dead things there, but that is a lot of flies and that's revolting."

Finn scrunched his nose. "Ya, I'll agree with you it's gross."

The two sat quietly, and Kurt couldn't concentrate on the movie for a few minutes, for Finn had started kissing his neck. "Finn, as much as I'd love to continue this, I really want to watch this."

Finn stopped and sat back. "Okay, but you told me that I better make this worth it."

Kurt lightly elbowed Finn, but he was able to concentrate better on the movie. Kurt vaguely remembered that the two adult Tyrannosaurs showed up took the baby with them and then they pushed the trailers over the cliff and Sarah fell and landed on the glass. When Kurt noticed how long the fall was, he started to hold his breath. When the phone crashed through the window, Kurt inhaled a breath full of air, and Finn squeezed him comfortingly and Kurt let it out.

Everything was fine until the little green dinosaur from the beginning of the movie popped out on the guy, Kurt had to laugh, and then a few minutes later when the guy went over a log and a whole bunch of the little green dinosaurs dived over it to eat him, did Kurt make a comment. "That guy got what he deserved for zapping that poor one early with a cattle prod. Personally I would have used the cattle prod on him and see how he liked it."

"That seems a little spiteful." Finn said.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "You don't treat animals like that. I am sorry."

"I'm not judging you, baby." Finn replied and he then gave Kurt a kiss on his temple.

As the movie progressed further and it came to the part where the Tyrannosaur's head came through the tent Kurt was feeling a little unnerved, but felt safe with Finn next to him. Then with following commotion then with the Tyrannosaurus chasing them and then the group going through the water fall, Kurt was fine, until he also noticed that the Tyrannosaur came through the waterfall Kurt jumped a little. Finn leaned over and gave Kurt another kiss and Kurt settled down for a moment.

Kurt was fine all through the scenes with the Velociraptors, until Sarah told the girl Kelly to go under the wall that they had dug out and the Velociraptor came bursting through the hole that they had dug. Kurt had jumped really hard Finn pressed pause and then spent five minutes calming Kurt down.

So after being peppered with what felt like hundreds of kisses, and several hugs, and two glasses of water, Kurt was ready for the rest of the movie. When the Tyrannosaurus was terrorizing San Diego, Kurt just had to laugh when the dinosaur ate that one family's dog. "The Tyrannosaurus can come here and eat our neighbor's dog. I can't stand that thing barking from nine at night until one or two in the morning."

Finn of course laughed. "I hear ya."

Then as the movie continued Kurt snorted with laughter and started howling. Finn paused the movie again. "What's so funny?"

After a moment when Kurt was able to calm himself down he spoke. "Ok you know how when all those cop cars moved in to take on the Tyrannosaurus?"

Finn nodded to let Kurt know that he was still with him. Kurt let out another giggle before he continued. "Well, when they showed the cars scattering to get out of the way there was a Dog Catcher truck in the group of cars. I don't think that a dog catcher is going to be very successful in stopping a Tyrannosaurus."

"You're kidding right?" Finn asked. "I have never seen that before, all the times that I have watched this movie."

"Here let me show you."

Finn handed Kurt the remote, and Kurt backed the movie up and then played it again, and then paused it again. Kurt then got up off of the couch and walked up to the television and pointed to a white truck that the movie was paused one and painted to a spot where there was a picture of some dogs on the side of the truck. "See," Kurt said as he looked back at Finn.

Finn stared at the screen in disbelief for a minute before he started cracking up with laughter and Kurt came back over and got himself comfortable for the remaining few minutes of the movie and hit play. Just the credits were rolling on _The Lost World_; Carole and Burt came through the front door with a couple of boxes of pizza.

As the family of four sat down at the table Carole told them that her parents were planning on coming out that summer during the Fourth of July, as well as Sean and Jessica. Finn was ecstatic of course and was starting to not sit still in his chair.

"Finn stop fidgeting and eat you pizza." Carole scolded and then she turned to Kurt. "So did anything interesting happen at school today?"

Kurt swallowed the bite of his Veggie Lover's that he had taken before he spoke. "Dave Karofsky was trying to start a fight with Finn again."

Burt looked up from his plate. "Is that the same kid who put you into that port a potty?"

"Yes, that'd be him, the one that you insisted that Finn and I get the restraining order on." Kurt said Kurt took another bite of his pizza and grabbed another slice as well, since Finn was inhaling the pizza at the rate of an F5 tornado.

"So what happened?" Burt asked.

Finn swallowed. "He's still on this whole thing that I need to break up with Kurt and be with him. That and he tried to tell me to watch myself. But Coach Sylvester stopped him and got him to back off."

Carole looked between Finn and Kurt. "Well I am glad that she stopped him. You two have to deal with so much hate in this town that I wish that you both didn't have to."

Kurt looked at Finn and Finn looked back. "Thanks, Carole. Just knowing that you and dad are okay with us being together and our friends, we feel like this pathetic cow town can just deal with it."

Carole smiled, when Kurt looked to his dad he saw him with a big smile on his face as well.

-Finn-

After dinner was done, and Finn proving to Carole that yes all of his homework was completed for tomorrow he was cleared to watch _Jurassic Park III_ with Kurt. Finn loaded the third movie and moved to the couch where he and Kurt resumed their positions from earlier, the only difference this time was that Finn put his feet up. Kurt also had gotten a text before the movie started, though Finn didn't know who it was from.

For the first part of the movie Finn noticed that Kurt was watching intently. Though Finn didn't really like this one, he didn't say anything for he didn't want to ruin anything for Kurt. So when they FINALLY get to the island Finn was more than a little anxious to see what Kurt was going to do. When the new dinosaur ran out in front of the plane Kurt didn't say anything until the front end was ripped off of the front of the plane revealing a different profile, and Kurt reached over and paused the movie. Kurt gestured to the television at the new dinosaur. "So what is this thing?"

Finn cleared his throat. "It's called a Spinosaurus. It's supposed to bigger and meaner than T. Rex."

Kurt blinked. "I think I like the Tyrannosaurus better."

Kurt then hit play again on the movie and continued to watch. When the Tyrannosaurs appeared, Kurt all but cheered for it, but when it died in the fight with Spinosaurus, Kurt turned to Finn. "Please tell me that that the Tyrannosaur comes back and kills that Spin-what-so-saur?"

"Nope, that is the only time that you see the T. Rex in this movie." Finn said.

Kurt huffed and then went back to watching the movie. When the decomposed skeleton came out of the tree and landed on the girl, Kurt flipped out and Finn reached over to pause the movie, as Kurt paced the room for a couple of minutes brushing himself off and mumbling between gross, and disgusting.

Kurt took his seat again and they resumed play, and Kurt jumped a little bit later when Mrs. Kirby was looking at the various tanks, and the one looked like it contained a Velociraptor head in it, and then moved. Again Kurt remained fine until and jumped again Dr. Grant went to look through a tree and nothing was there, then when he went to look again, there was a Velociraptor looking right back at him.

As _Jurassic Park III_ continued to where they were in giant bird cage, and this flying dinosaur appeared on the catwalk emerging form the fog, Kurt let out a puff air that left him in awe. Finn noticed that Kurt didn't really say anything until they were on the river and the pulled the boat ashore, and started to dig through the Spinosaurus poop. "What is it with digging through dinosaur poop in these movies?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders when Kurt looked at him for an answer. Kurt remained calm as the Spinosaurus came for one last attack and the Velociraptors made their appearance one more time. When the movie finished, Kurt stood up and stretched. Finn stretched as well and then went over and took out the DVD.

After Finn closed the case, Kurt came over and gave Finn a hug and a kiss. "Thanks, Finn for sharing these with me."

"No problem." Finn said, as he smiled down at Kurt.

"Oh, before I forget Mercedes left something on the porch, that I need to go pick up." Kurt said, as he walked to the front door.

Finn went about shutting down the living room, when Kurt appeared just before he turned off the light. "Finn, this is for you."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Why would Mercedes get something for me?"

Kurt smiled. "Well I gave her the money for it and she went and got it for me since you and were going to do the movies today."

"Oh." Finn said.

Kurt stepped forward and handed Finn a small box. Finn flipped the lid open to the white tissue paper inside and then he carefully moved it all to the side and to reveal a navy blue hoodie, with a Stegosaurus on it. Finn pulled it out of the box, and held it up and then he looked over at Kurt. "You got this for me?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I did. I knew that you loved Stegosaurus, so I spent most of the other day looking for some sort Stegosaurus item. Most of what I found was little kid stuff, but Mercedes little brother went on a trip Indianapolis, to that Children's Museum, and well Mercedes mom was one of the class chaperones, and well Mercedes put in a good word to her mom and she got it for me."

Finn smiled, and then went over and gave Kurt another hug and longer more sensual kiss. "Thanks, Kurt. I love you so much dude."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn's mention of dude. "No problem, now we'll need to wash it before you wear it though."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, Kurt this means a lot to me."

Kurt smiled again. "Come one big guy let's go to bed. We need to stay rested up for Nationals."

With that they finished shutting the downstairs down, and then Finn went to bed holding onto his new hoodie as he curled up to sleep with it after his shower.


End file.
